Concert: Say I love YOu
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: Megumi went to America for 2 years and she bloom into a successful singer all around the world .What if she returns to Japan and meet the person who broke her heart 2 years ago? And also who always played her? What will happen? Will there be a happy ending?
1. The story Begun

Summary: Megumi went to America for 2 years and she bloom into a successful singer all around the world .What if she returns to Japan and meet the person who broke her heart 2 years ago? And also who always played her? What will happen? Will there be a happy ending?

* * *

DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN S.A…..

**CONCERT**

It's been 2 years since Megumi went abroad to become a singer. They haven't seen her. But she became famous that even reached Japan.

It's a bright and sunny morning, and the former S.A members and Friends are having a picnic at her

Backyard. Kie and Hikari are married now. And now that they are married and Hikari was pregnant for 3 months. Akira and Tadashi are married for 5 months now. Ryuu and Finn is still having contact with each other; Finn return to her country for now, to sort some things out. Jun and Sakura are engaged and as for Yahiro, still as despicable, successful idiot for letting Megumi go.

Then Hikari and Kie were first to arrive, next were Ryuu, Jun and Sakura. Akira arrived with tea on her hands, while Tadashi brings out the cakes and pastries. And Akira asked Jun about something;

"so Jun how's Megumi?" Akira asked

"she's fine, her new album is on released now." Jun answered

"Is she planning to visit here ?"

"Yes ,she said she would! She also told me that she was sorry to miss your wedding so, as for exchange for it she will come to Japan" Jun answered

"Really? When?" Akira asked

"Yes, she will be arriving this Thursday morning"

"Oh! There will be 2 days more to meet her again! I am hosting a welcome back party for her!" Akira told them happily.

_ 'Should I invite Yahiro? I should so they can talk about that incident '_ Akira thought

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

Megumi was walking along the park that day .She was talking a stroll around the park. When she saw a familiar figure, she followed the figure. When she saw that someone was with him and they stopped and the girl leaned on the boy and kissed him, when the boy faced her and there she saw what she feared the most to saw the guy she was thinking with another woman.

"Y-Yahiro?" Megumi asked softly

"M-Megumi? A-ah, what are you doing here? He asked

"I'm taking a short stroll and I see that you found another girl to play with. I think I should take my leave already; Excuse me" Megumi said

"wait Megumi I can explained!" he said

"No need to explain, **_GOODBYE"_** she replied

Yahiro didn't followed Megumi at all. He just stood there, and watched her crying face and figure disappeared from his sight.

**~END OF FLASHED BACK~**

* * *

**-THURSDAY MORNING: AIRPORT-**

**_Flight 531 is going to land soon please fastened your seated belts and prepare for landing._**

_'Ah! Japan, I made it at last! I'm home ,I can't wait to see everyone, well not everyone. I hope I can' t meet him.'_ Megumi thought.

* * *

This is my first_ YahiroXMegumi fanfiction._ Maybe the characters are out of the usual attitude! Sorry about that!

I hope u like it! I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings also!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND ALSO READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**_

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

x**_HIMENOYUKIx OVER AND OUT!_**

**_hNy! :)_**


	2. Megumi's Arrival

_Summary: Megumi went to America for 2 years and she bloom into a successful singer all around the world .What if she returns to Japan and meet the person who broke her heart 2 years ago? And also who always played her? What will happen? Will there be a happy ending?_

**Declaimer****: I don't own S.A...**

* * *

**Concert: I LOVE YOU**

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Flight 531 is going to land soon please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

**MEGUMI POV**

I heard the flight attendant announced our arrival. I sight as I watched our plane landing by the window. I am so happy to be back to Japan. But I am keeping this as a secret to all my fans because I don't want to cause a ruckus at the airport. So I put my hair in a bun and then put my cap on with my sunglasses. After we land I got down from the plane proceed to my destination.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Megumi arrived in Japan, but it's a secret from all of her fans. Because she want to surprise her fans and don't want a ruckus at the airport.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON S.A SIDE**

They are waiting at the airport waiting for Megumi's plane to land. They are in a special room because Megumi didn't want to have a huge ruckus because of her.

_*Ring, Ring*_ Akira's phone ring she answer I and by seeing the facial expression on her face it's a good news.

"Guys! Megumi's plane just arrived she will be here any moment now!" Akira said

"Really? I'm very excited to see her!" Hikari said while Kie just agreed with her.

* * *

**MEGUMI POV**

I am already heading to the room which where we will meet with the gang 'I wish he isn't there.' Megumi sighs. When I arrived at the door and knocked it carefully.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Megumi knocked the door and the door busted open.

"Megumi-chan!" Akira shouted while almost throwing herself to her.

"Akira-chan; I miss you so much, sorry for not able to attended your wedding with Tadashi-kun" she said softly.

"It's okay, Megumi-chan! I already forgave you so don't worry!" Akira said.

"Thank you! And I greet you a late Congratulations! "Megumi said.

Akira just smiled and hugged her. When she stopped hugging her, Megumi went to Hikari-chan who was standing beside Kie and hugged Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, Kei-kun; Congratulations for to be parents soon" Megumi said softly.

"Thank you Megumi-chan! They both said.

"Um…Megumi-chan, Is it okay for you to be talking?" Sakura asked

"Oh! Sakura-chan Hello! Yes it's okay if I don't shouted or talk too much it's okay. But I stilled used the sketch pad." She said softly.

Just then Ryuu called. "That's good to here, Megumi-chan you are going to be the maid of honour on my wedding right? "She asked

"Of course, I will! Ryuu-niii~ hello and how's Finn-chan doing?" she asked

"She is doing fine as she could. Ryuu answered

"Guys! Let's go to my house now! Let's get Megumi to my house so she can rest" Akira called

Everyone went inside the limo that Akira owned. When they arrived they went inside the house immediately.

* * *

** I Know its short but hope u like it! And Please REVIEW!**

**UPDATE SOON!**

**XHimenoYukiX**


	3. Meeting

**GUYS SORRY FRO THE LATE UPDATE BEEN BUSY AT OUR SCHOOL! and I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! SORRY FOR WRONG GRAMMARS!**

* * *

**[read this or not your choice! SKIP IF YOU WANT TO!]**

**Not to be rude and all!but ****if you are only going to give rude comments please don't comment at all! it's okay to comment about the grammar mistakes thought! and also thanks for the past comments! XD **

**SO HERE GOES!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN S.A!**

**Concert: I LOVE YOU**

When they arrived at Akira's & Tadashi's house, Akira quickly grabbed Megumi towards her room following behind them are Hikari & Sakura. While the guys are left behind to watch their wives, fiancée & sister entered Megumi's room.

When they were inside Megumi's room they immediately interrogated her about her love life.

** "So Megumi-chan do you have a boyfriend? A Lover? Or someone you're interested with?"** Sakura asked

_ ["um, Nothing in Particular, really"]_ Megumi scribbled

** "Really? That's what not I heard from Jun-kun**" Sakura said

_ [Um, There is one who is really trying to get my attention, but I just ignored and rejected him right away]_

**"Eh! Who is the jerk who wants to take my angel Megumi away from me! My Hikari is already captured by that devil Kei! I can't let him get away!" **Akira wailed

~~~SILENCE~~ THEN...

** "Pffftt, hahahahaha"** they laughed

**"Ah, it's good to laughed like that once in a while, I really miss our girl talks"** Akira said

**" Yeah, Megumi why is it you have no boyfriend yet?" Is It because of that idiot Yahiro that broke your heart?"** Sakura asked annoyance could be heard

**"SAKURA!"** Hikari & Akira both shouted

** "Oops, I'M SO SORRY SO SO SORRY Megumi! It just spilled out of my mouth, Sorry"**

_[its okay, I'm over with him already….So guys, care to leave me for a bit so that I can change and prepare before dinner?]_

_"Sure no problem Megumi"_

When they left Megumi just sigh, she really didn't like those kind of questions. She is afraid to love and be hurt again. She still loved Yahiro.

**~~~AT DINNER~~~**

Megumi and the other's are eating and chatting cheerfully because they are going to sleep at Akira's house for tonight.

**"Everyone, we are going to have a party tomorrow night to celebrate Megumi's success and also a welcoming party. Just a small gathering with the people we know"** Akira chimed

** "What!?"** Megumi said

**"That's a great idea Akira!"** Sakura said

**"But I didn't prepare for it"**

** "It's aright Megumi I will take care of it!"**

**~~~PARTY~~~**

Megumi is now in her purple gown with a white ribbon tied behind her back. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with dangling earrings. Akira told her to wear the outfit. Akira in a her violet gown and Hikari in her blue gown and also9 Sakura in her peach colour gown.

They met and greet their old friends. Megumi was at the balcony when someone spoke to her suddenly..

**"Oba-chan" **

**"I am not an Oba-chan!"**

** "Hmm..So you talked now? ,I thought you still used the sketch book?****"**

** "I still did, but tonight is an exception because my friends are here"**

** "Hmp..Congratulations on your new album"**

** "Thanks Chitose" and gave him a kiss on the cheeks**

** "Wha-hmp! I'm going"** and Chitose stormed off .Megumi giggled and she step back a little and then she bumped into someone.

** "Oops I'm sorry "** while she turned around only just to face the person she didn't want to see.

**"Y-Yahiro, Excuse me "** she said . And walked away

**"Megumi wait"** Yahiro said but Megumi didn't turned around and just continue walking

**~~~Megumi Pov~~~~**

_Why! Did I saw him! I didn't want to see him! I bet she already had a fiancée now, I should had move on with this feelings already!_

***RING*RING* "hello?"** Megumi answered

** "Megumi" **

**"Aya-san? What is it?"**

**"Megumi I just want to inform you that we already had a place for your concert and the owner of the stadium wants to meet you personally"** Aya said

**"Sure, When?"**

** "tomorrow around 10 o'clock" **

**"Okay, bye"**

** "Bye"**

* * *

**So there you have it! The newest update! soo.. PLS. comment and review!~ **

**:D LOVE LOTS! **

** XHNYX over and out!**


	4. TRUTH

Concert: Say I Love you

Chapter 4 TRUTH

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.A**

Yahiro was in his house at the study room deep in thought and thinking about last night's events.

**Yahiro Pov**

***sigh* **when I saw Megumi last night I want to talk to her and sort things out between us. But, she just walked away. I felt like she wasn't the same Megumi I once secretly loved anymore. She confessed to me 2 years ago. And when she saw me with another girl she just left. I hate that girl for threatening me into hurting Megumi.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Why is it I'm in this park in first place anyway with this witch again, right she was a daughter of that company with a contract with us and as for exchange for her signature I had to go out with this witch. Before I could register anything the girl just kissed me suddenly. When she pulled away I was so angry because she just kissed me if she saw that I'm sure I will lost her completely now. I was going to answer her confession the other day, today but I'm stuck with this witch here. When I turned around I saw the person that I was scared to saw that standing behind me._

**"_Yahiro?_"** I heard her voice

_**"Megumi? What are u doing here?"**_ it's all that I can asked herand then she replied me

_**" I was taking a walk, and I see that you had found another girl to play with.. I-I should take my leave"** _I could felt the sadness in her voice.

I was going to follow her when I felt Miya holding my arm. I tried to pry her hands away but she said this

_** " If you follow her, there will be something bad that's going to happen to her."**_

_I am not a person who is afraid of a threat, but Megumi's life were talking about here so I couldn't risk her. So I didn't follow her. _

_The next day, I destroyed Miya's company and when I went to Megumi's place she was already gone . She already left I felt so thorn and I also broke her heart. I felt so guilty running down my veins._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

That was the last time I saw her. Last night I saw her and it's true that she hates me.

***KNOCKED KNOCKED***

**"Yahiro-sama, there will be a meeting with a client that you're father was going to attend, but was stuck in a meeting. He is requesting you to attend it in his place"** Shiro said (Yahiro's personal secretary and driver) " Okay"

Yahiro prepared and then leave at exactly 9:30 am to prepare before the client arrives. When they arrived Yahiro immediately went directly to the office, because the client was already there when he arrived. When he turned the knob and saw-

* * *

**Hey guys! I tried a CLIFF Hangers for this hehehe! Sorry for not updating soon got a writer block for a while. sorry about that!**

**hope u like the update! I will try to update a new chapter today or tomorrow! **

**so please R&R!**

**Love lots,**

**Miss Kuroyukihime (himenoyuki)**


	5. CONFRONTATION

**Concert: Say I Love You**

**Chapter 5 Confrontation**

**SUMMARY :**_Megumi went to America for 2 years and she bloom into a successful singer all around the world .What if she returns to Japan and meet the person who broke her heart 2 years ago? And also who always played her? What will happen? Will there be a happy ending?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.A**.

* * *

_When he turned the knob and saw-_

_**"M-Megumi?"**_

_**"Y-Yahiro?"**_

* * *

**Megumi Pov**

We arrived early because I have some things to attend after this. When the door open I turned around and saw the person whom I wish not to meet.. " Yahiro" I called out

I composed myself and made me remember that this is business matters, so I didn't run away.

* * *

**Yahiro Pov**

When I saw her I called out her name. I thought that she was going to run again like last night, but it surprised me that she stayed and put a fake smile and greet me softly., but I felt a bit hatred in it.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**"Saiga-san, Good Morning, I'm Sorry for being so early"**

** " A-ah. It's okay, please do call me Yahiro can I call you Megumi?" **

**"Do as you wish, but I am going to call you Saiga-san"**

** "Hi! I'm Megumi's Manager, Mitzuki Aya "**

** "Saiga Yahiro my father can't arrived so he sent me on his place"**

** " I see, so shall we start?"** Megumi asked

About an hour they finished their business discussion. They were about to leave when Yahiro called Megumi.

* * *

**"That's all Saiga-san, We'll be taking our leave"** Megumi said

** "Wait, Megumi, I wish that you would stay behind for a few minutes, I want to talk to you properly., Please"**

** * SIGH* "okay, Aya please leave me I'll call you later" **

**"Sure, so if you will excuse me"**

Megumi turned around and faced Yahiro, and asked him coldly…

** "What do you want to talk about?"**

** "Megumi, I just want to explain what you saw on the park that day" **

**"Why would I have to hear your explanation? We were not even dating at that time or even had a relationship."**

** "Yes but, I just want you to know that I don't like that girl, she threatened me with your life, I couldn't risk your life, I loved you too much to risk you, Yes I love you. I-I was going to your house that day, I was going to tell you how I Felt about you, I still love you after all those years"**

Megumi was silent for a while then…

**"I'm sorry Yahiro, but the girl that you loved is no longer here. She disappears and broke that time with her heart. That's why she decided to go around the world to pour her sorrows and sadness in her songs"**

**"Megumi, please forgive me, I will do anything to get you back, just say it!"**

** "I'm sorry , But there is nothing you can do to get me back. If you will excuse me, I'll be leaving now."**

**"Megumi Wait!"**Yahiro called out

** "GOODBYE"**

* * *

And she left just like that, Yahiro just can't stop the tears anymore and he cried. When Megumi got out she ran and put her sunglasses on and cried.

_'I'm so sorry Yahiro, but I'm afraid to let you in again I couldn't take any risk anymore. I'm tired of playing with you, all those years always getting hurt. I'M SO SORRY"_

* * *

so there you have it! 2 updates in a day! Yes! I'm almost done,too! I guess I will end it with the next chapter! I think it would take a bit time to post it ! Thanks a lot everyone T_T for following it!

so sad T_T but :) happy cause i'm almost finished.. and guys i had a new story to post soon too!

\

Love lots,

Kuroyukihime ( himenoyuki)

Oh! P.S::: Please comment and review!

**OH! Guys! please help me find a song that kinda saying that 'I'm sorry or forgive me and Come back to me' something like that the song expresses! please help! **


	6. Concert! I love you!

**Concert: Say I Love you**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own S.A**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The day of the concert came, Megumi is busy in practicing on the last few days , and Yahiro was texting, calling and sometimes went in the studio to talk to her, But she never budge.

**Megumi Pov**

**_*Sigh_***_ Iam so tired, but this is the last day anyway ***Ring, Ring*** I look up the name of the caller and its Yahiro . I didn't answer him and ther is a text message after the call i read it and it says** MEGUMI,PLEASE MEET WITH ME**._

* * *

**Yahiro POV**

_I'm very anxious to gained Megumi's Forgiveness now. I'm going to do all means to be with her. Even if, I'm going to let go of my pride. I will need someone's help for this matter._

***Ring* *Ring***

"Hello?"

"Akira its Yahiro"

"Yahiro? What is it that you need?"

"I'm hoping if you could do me a favour"

"Favour? What kind of favour?"

" It's about Megumi"

"Megumi? What is it that you want?"

" I just want to be with her. Akira I need a plan."

"Hmm..Okay I will help you"

* * *

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'm sure it will work"

"Okay, I will do it"

"Okay see you tomorrow morning we need to practice"

"Okay, 8 o'clock?"

"Okay"

* * *

**~~~CONCERT~~~**

Megumi was in her dressing room. Doing a last minute practice, ***KNOCK KNOCK*** "Miss Yamamoto its time"

"Okay I'll be there thank you"

**MEGUMI POV**

_'Okay Its showtime! Good luck Megumi!_' i MENTALY CHEERED MY SELF._ And I went to the backstage to prepare for my appearance on the stage 'take a deep breath'_

**"ONE. TWO. THREE. GO!**"

**NORMAL POV**

Megumi heard the signal, then the music started, stage smoke was present and Megumi appearfrom the stage and the crowd goes cheering for her.

**"MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI!"**

_Boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Try it with me, here we go_

_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_(Whoa oh oh)_  
_(That's right!)_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_(Whoa oh oh)_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_

_1, 2, 3!_  
_Everybody come on, off your seats_  
_I'm gonna tell you about a beat_  
_That's gonna make you move your feet_

_I'll give the BBQ_  
_Show and tell you how to move_  
_If you're 5 or 82_  
_This is something you can do_

_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it_  
_Country fivin', hip hop hip_  
_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

_Zig zag 'cross the floor_  
_Shuffle in diagonal_  
_When the drum hits hands on your hips_  
_One-footed 180 twist_

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
_Lean in left, clap three times_  
_Shake it out, head to toe_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_We get to four, five, six_  
_And you're feelin' busted_  
_But it's not time to quit_  
_Practice makes you perfect_

_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it_  
_Country fivin', hip hop hip_  
_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

_Zig zag 'cross the floor_  
_Shuffle in diagonal_  
_When the drum hits hands on your hips_  
_One-footed 180 twist_

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
_Lean in left, clap three times_  
_Shake it out, head to toe_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap_  
_Come on, here we go!_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap_

_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it_  
_Country fivin', hip hop hip_  
_Put your arms in the sky, move side to side_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

_Zig zag 'cross the floor_  
_Shuffle in diagonal_  
_When the drum hits hands on your hips_  
_One-footed 180 twist_

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
_Lean in left, clap three times_  
_Shake it out, head to toe_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_

_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Do the hoedown_  
_(Throwdown!)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

_Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap_  
_Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap_  
_Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_

**"Thank you for coming everyone! Here's another song for you!**

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it_  
_Yes, yes_  
_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_  
_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on_  
_Make it last_  
_Hold on_  
_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter (hold on)_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine (hold on)_

_(Oh yeah)_  
_Yes, yes, do you believe it? (hold on)_  
_Yes, yes we're gonna make it now (hold on)_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it (come on, come on)_  
_I can see it now_

**"MORE, MORE, MORE! WE LOVE YOU MEGUMI!"**

**"OKAY ONE MORE!**"

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_  
_And make fun of our exes, ah ah. ah ah._  
_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_  
_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah. ah ah._

_Yeeeah,_  
_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_  
_It's miserable and magical, oh yeah_  
_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_  
_It's time_

_Oh oh!_  
_I don't know about you_  
_But I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_You keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me_  
_But I'll bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_We just keep dancing like we're_  
_22_  
_22_

_It seems like one of those nights,_  
_This place is too crowded._  
_Too many cool kids. ah ah. ah ah._  
_(who's Taylor Swift anyway? ugh)_  
_It seems like one of those nights,_  
_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_  
_Instead of sleeping._

_Yeeeah,_  
_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_  
_It's miserable and magical, oh yeah_  
_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_  
_It's time_

_Oh oh!_  
_I don't know about you_  
_But I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_You keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me_  
_But I'll bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_We just keep dancing like we're_  
_22_  
_22_  
_I don't know about you_  
_22_  
_22_

_It feels like one of those nights,_  
_We ditch the whole scene_  
_It feels like one of those nights,_  
_We won't be sleeping_  
_It feels like one of those nights,_  
_You look like bad news_  
_I gotta have you_  
_I gotta have you_

_I don't know about you_  
_But I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_You keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me_  
_But I'll bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright if_  
_We just keep dancing like we're_  
_22_  
_22_  
_22_  
_22_

_It feels like one of those nights,_  
_We ditch the whole scene_  
_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping_  
_It feels like one of those nights,_  
_You look like bad news_  
_I gotta have you_  
_I gotta have you_

* * *

**Megumi sing many song and the time comes that the concert goes on until the last music. "This is the last music of the night. This is all for you. THANK YOU SO MIUCH FOR YOU SUPPORTS!"**

_This one goes out to all my fans!_

_I'd just like to say_  
_How everyday_  
_You guys make life rock_  
_I depend on you_  
_For your support_  
_And what do ya know_  
_You were always there_  
_When I needed you_  
_And in return I'd like to say_

_(Chorus:)_  
_Thank you_  
_For everything_  
_I wouldn't be here without you_

_Thank you_  
_I love you all_  
_Each one another_  
_I just wanna say_  
_Thank you_  
_Thank you today_

_I can't believe that you all_  
_Helped me come this far_  
_I think thats_  
_The greatest thing ever_  
_I couldn't ask for more_  
_And I appreciate it_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh yeah_  
_Thank you all_

"THANK YOU"

" THE CONCERT IS NOT YET DONE" a voice said

"Huh?"

"WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST"

_'Who?_' Megumi thought, when she turned around she was shocked to see who was it...

"Y-Yahiro?"

**"Megumi, I came here to ask for forgiveness. I'm sorry, when I broke your heart. I felt so guilty, you made me realize that I'm not alone, you made me felt that I am also being Loved, Megumi this is for you."**

_Only You Can Make This World Seem Right_  
_only You Can Make The Darkness Bright._  
_only You And You Alone_  
_can Thrill Me Like You Do_  
_and Fill My Heart With Love For Only You._

_only You Can Make This Change In Me,_  
_for It's True, You Are My Destiny._  
_when You Hold My Hand,_  
_i Understand The Magic That You Do._

_you're My Dream Come True,_  
_my One And Only You._

_only You Can Make This Change In Me,_  
_for It's True, You Are My Destiny._  
_when You Hold My Hand,_  
_i Understand The Magic That You Do._

_you're My Dream Come True,_  
_my One And Only You._

_one And Only You._

"Megumi Yamamoto, I'm sorry. I am still in love with you after those years this feeling never sink. Please forgive me and be mine."

Megumi cried she was so happy because Yahiro did this for her and he loves her.

"Oh! Yahiro I forgive you and I love you too!"

Megumi and Yahiro hugged each other and Yahiro leaned in for a kissed. They kissed in front of the whole world!

And Megumi went out of the country again after a week. But she is already engaged to Yahiro Saiga.

* * *

**~~~A YEAR LATER~~~**

Megumi return to japan, and she married Yahiro.

"Do you Yahiro Saiga take Megumi Yamamoto to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in helt for richer or for poorer till death do you apart?"**(Dont know really want it says)**

"I DO"

" DO You Megumi Yamamoto take this man to be your lawfully wedded sickness and in helt for richer or for poorer till death do you apart?

" I DO"

Megumi and Yahiro had a family they have Twins. A son named Yuuki and a daughter named Yumi. And they lived happily together.

* * *

**S-so t-there Y- you have it everyone!*SOB* Thanks so much for the reviews I receive hope You all Like it! Then Again Sorry for the wrong grammars not so good with English. I appreciate all the reviews its finally over Huh!? goin to miis writing this.. I hope u will support for my other stories to!**

** THANK YOU SO MUCH!HUGS & KISSES TO ALL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**PS. Thanks also for everyone who follow and add it to their favorite list!**

**Then Again bye! 3 3 3**

**Miss KuroYuki!**


End file.
